Sarah Wells, Year One
by PianoGirlForLife
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to have a blind witch at Hogwarts? What house would she be in? How would others treat her? How would certain professors act towards her? Read and find out!
1. Eleventh Birthday Surprises

**A/N: Hey readers. I hope you like the start to this story. At any time, should you have any ideas, feel free to put them in a review.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Eleventh Birthday Surprises<span>

"Sarah, come here."

"Coming, Mum," Sarah called. She got up from her bed and headed downstairs to where her mum's voice came from. She must be making breakfast, she thought, realizing the voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes?" she asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready," Sarah's mum, Rose, said, placing a plate of food on the table, followed by a tall glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," Sarah said, taking a seat and pulling the food towards her. "Oh, Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Did my new cane come in yet?" Sarah asked, spearing a sausage on her fork.

"Yes," Rose replied, placing the cane next to her. "It came an hour ago. I let you sleep in. It's nearly twelve. That's why you have such a big breakfast."

Sarah smiled at her mum, picking up her new cane as she did so. She unfolded the long, white cane and felt it, smiling in satisfaction when she noticed it was now tall enough to suit her needs. The old one was a few inches too short for her to use. She had mentioned this to her parents, and they had ordered a new one for her.

Sarah relied on her cane to get her from place to place. She needed the cane, since she could not see. The cane was like another set of eyes - like an extension of her arm.

When Sarah was born, she had been born very early, which had resulted in her eyes not being fully developed, causing her to be born blind.

She had been born very tiny, and very light. She was not completely blind, however. She could see light. She could tell the difference between light and darkness, and tell where things were by the way the light was blocked. The same held true if something moved. Sarah would see something pass in front of her eyes, but not know what it was, unless she was told.

Sarah felt on her plate with her fork. She found four pieces of bacon, two sausages, a piece of buttered toast, and a waffle.

"Your father and I are going to give you your birthday gifts after breakfast," Rose told Sarah as she ate, sitting next to her with her own plate of food.

Sarah beamed. Today was her eleventh birthday. Rose had been hinting at a very fun day, full of great gifts, for the past week.

"Isn't this more like lunch?" Sarah said.

"It's brunch," said a voice, coming into the kitchen. "Good morning, ladies."

"Morning, Dad," Sarah said, picking up her glass of orange juice and taking a sip.

"Happy birthday, Sarah," Sarah's dad, John, said, pulling his plate towards him and starting to eat.

"Thanks, Dad," Sarah said, grinning happily.

The rest of breakfast passed in peaceful silence, each in their own thoughts. Once all the plates had been cleared and put in the sink, Rose led Sarah into the living room and had her take a seat in the chair by the fire.

"Here's your first present," John said, placing a large box on Sarah's lap.

Sarah unwrapped the box and flipped open the lid. Inside, she found a long, thin, slender case.

"What's this?" she asked, holding it up with both hands so as not to drop it.

"Open it up," John said. "There are clasps on the front of it. In the middle. There you go."

Sarah found the clasps and opened the case. Feeling inside, she felt something with keys. She gave her dad a questioning look.

"Here," John said. He took the case from Sarah and put together the item, before handing Sarah a brand-new flute.

"The school told us how interested you seemed to be in music," John said. "Give it a go. We know you can play at least a little. Your teacher already told us.

Sarah raised the flute to her lips and began to play a few scales. When she was done, she lowered the flute and laid it in the case.

"Very good," Rose said, beaming proudly. "Now it's my turn. Come here, Sarah."

Sarah rose from her chair and took her mother's hand. Rose led Sarah over to the corner, and placed Sarah's hand on a bench.

"Sit," she said.

Sarah took a seat on the bench and reached up. Her hands touched keys... several keys... a piano.

Sarah got up from her seat, ran over to her mum and threw herself into her arms. She did the same with her father, then returned to the piano bench.

"This must have cost a fortune," she breathed.

"We saved up," Rose said, smiling. "Now, play."

Sarah, grinning, found the pedal with her foot, placed her hands on the keys, and began to play a very beautiful song.

She played the last notes and received applause from her parents, who were smiling broadly. Rose patted Sarah on the back and John squeezed Sarah's shoulder.

"You are so talented," Rose said.

Sarah shrugged. "Thanks for the music instruments," she said. "I love them so much."

"You're very welcome, Sarah," John said, just as a knock was heard.

Rose moved to the door and opened it. A stern-looking woman stood there. She wore long robes and a thick cloak.

"May I come in?" she asked, giving a kind smile. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I've come to deliver some very good news. I believe you got my letter saying I would come?"

"Yes, we did," Rose said, smiling. "What are you here to tell us?"

"That," McGonagall said, "is a surprise. Shall we move to the couch?"

Rose nodded and tapped Sarah's shoulder. She walked with her parents to the couch and sat down, facing McGonagall, who had taken a seat in the chair opposite them.

Sarah could sense something about McGonagall, but couldn't place it. She couldn't sense it with her parents or anyone else she knew, just McGonagall, as far as she could tell.

"So," McGonagall began, "as I said in the letter, I had something very important to discuss with you three. I am a professor at a school in Scotland. This school happens to be a school for teaching magic to its students. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This may be very hard to believe."

The three on the couch nodded.

"Let's see," McGonagall said, thinking aloud. "What can I show you that Sarah will notice? Aha! Sarah, hold out your hands please."

She pulled a large handkerchief and a strange looking stick out of her pocket. She placed the stick into Sarah's hands.

"This is a wand. Wizards and witches channel their magic through it by making various movements and speaking certain incantations. This is a handkerchief, as you can see. With this wand, I will transfigure it into whatever you'd like."

Sarah laughed. McGonagall had sounded like a magician when she had said the last sentence.

"How about," Sarah said, pausing to think, "how about a blanket?"

"Of course," McGonagall said, smiling and waving her wand in a swift motion. Sarah pulled the now transfigured blanket into her arms. It was very soft and comfortable. She held it out for McGonagall.

"No dear," she said, gently pushing Sarah's hand away, "you keep it."

Sarah smiled thankfully and folded the blanket up, setting it over where her flute case lay.

The thing she had been sensing had sparked when McGonagall used her wand. Was it magic? Could she sense magical signatures?

"Now do you understand a little about magic?" McGonagall asked, and as three, the little family nodded. "However, you must not tell everyone about this. You could expose the wizarding world to the Muggles, or non-magical people, such as you, Rose, and you, John."

"And me," Sarah added without thinking.

"No, Sarah," McGonagall said gently. "You are magical. You're a witch."


	2. The Knight Bus

Chapter Two: The Knight Bus

"I'm a what?" Sarah said, shocked.

"A witch," McGonagall said calmly. "Have you ever made anything happen that normally should have been impossible?"

"I managed to get really far away from a group of kids," Sarah said. "They weren't exactly being very friendly. I had enough, and wished I was further away from them, and then, next thing I knew, I was about twenty feet from where I last was."

McGonagall beamed. "There you have it," she said. "You're a witch. Muggles would never be able to do that."

"I wish I could," Rose said and they all laughed.

"I've also been able to wish up certain things. It takes up a lot of energy though," Sarah said.

"That's understandable," McGonagall said. "Wish magic, while rare, uses up a lot of energy. Those who can perform wish magic use it only when they are in dire need of it."

"Cool," Sarah breathed. "But, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"How will I be able to perform magic if I can't see?"

"You will learn," McGonagall said, smiling. "It will take time, but you will learn. You will be the very first blind person to attend Hogwarts. Hogwarts will be able to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hogwarts is a magical castle. It often tends to create new places for some of its occupants."

"And you think it will help me if I need it?" Sarah asked.

"Guaranteed," McGonagall said with a knowing smile.

"Do you accept the invitation to Hogwarts?"

Sarah looked at her parents, who were both smiling.

"You should do it," John said.

"I agree with your father," Rose agreed. "We'll miss you, but you can still keep in touch, I'm sure."

Sarah nodded to McGonagall. "I'll go," she said.

"Excellent," McGonagall said. "I shall inform the Headmaster as soon as I return. However, in the meantime, I will be escorting you to Diagon Alley, the wizarding street, to get books and school supplies."

"Before you go," Rose said, "Sarah has a few health issues."

Sarah got up and headed into the kitchen to retrieve her cane, where she had last set it. She already knew her mother would be going over her health issues: her mild occurring seizures, and mild asthma. She had explained to several people about Sarah's health issues, and Sarah did not want to hear it again.

She returned when she heard her mum was finished talking. She headed back into the living room.

"Looks like you're ready to go," McGonagall said, smiling kindly. "Since you're so new to the wizarding world, we'll be taking The Knight Bus. Would either of you like to come?"

"We can't," John said. "Rose is making Sarah's birthday dinner. I have to go get her favorite dessert. A surprise."

Sarah grinned excitedly.

McGonagall led Sarah out of the house. She threw out her right arm. Seconds later, a large triple-decker bus appeared out of nowhere, startling Sarah. She jumped and McGonagall gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

A man stepped down from the bus and began to speak.

"Welcome to the Night Bus. Emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. I am Stan..."

"Skip the introductions, Stan," McGonagall said sharply. "We're in a bit of a hurry. To The Leaky Cauldron."

"Of course," Stan said. "Need a hand?" he asked Sarah, who, not wanting to be rude, held out her hand.

Stan helped Sarah up and led her to a chair.

"Chairs?" she questioned.

"The Knight Bus is equipped for every time of the day," Stan explained. "In the mornings and evenings, it is equipped with comfortable beds for the passengers to sleep in. In the afternoon, chairs are in the place of the beds. Right now, the bus is pretty much empty. Not many people ride at this time of day. It's busiest in the evenings and early mornings."

"Cool," Sarah said, taking the offered seat, as McGonagall paid Stan with two coins she called Sickles, which she let Sarah examine with her hands.

Stan headed to the front and took his seat next to Ernie, the driver. With a loud bang, the bus shot forward, throwing the chairs and it's occupants backwards.

"Can't they keep the chairs still with magic?" Sarah asked McGonagall, after the third time her chair had flown backward, throwing her off.

"They can," McGonagall replied, waving her wand over their chairs to keep them rooted to the floor of the bus. "They don't have time to, though. Most people will magic their own chairs to stay put. I have just made your chair stay put. I don't think we want you bruised up by the time you get to Hogwarts."

"Me neither," Sarah said, smiling.

With the charm McGonagall had placed on the chairs, the bus ride was much more enjoyable. The scenery changed with every bang, but it was meaningless to Sarah. They picked up a few people on the way, all of whom stared at Sarah curiously. It was obvious she was going to Hogwarts, since she had Professor McGonagall with her.

"How will I get my supplies?" Sarah asked. "I don't have any of the coins you paid Stan with."

"You have your own vault in Gringotts," McGonagall explained. "As soon as you turn eleven, like today, you are able to get your gold for your school supplies and other items, should you want them."

"Wow," Sarah breathed. "That's neat."

"It is," McGonagall said. "You can also exchange Muggle money into wizard money and vice versa."

"That'll come in handy," Sarah said, smiling. "My Mum works as a doctor and my dad works as a lawyer. And yet, I still win in every argument."

McGonagall gave a laugh. "I think he lets you win."

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe," she said, "but I still win."


End file.
